Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Map markings in multiplayer levels? I looked over the multiplayer teaser again just a few minutes ago and notice some grid markings on the map (B2, B3, C3) - this leads me to believe that this could be used to call out certain parts of the map to teammates. If I'm not the only one seeing this, perhaps that should be added to the multiplayer section. TheAxis.42 10:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Levels in Vietnam In the Vietnam article, it states that there are 3 confirmed missions set in Vietnam. This article says that we know of only 4 missions so far, and WMD is in Siberia, and Payback is in Laos. Is this a mistake, then? SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Its a mistake on our part. I'll fix it. Darkman 4 03:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, WMD is in The Ural Mountains in Russia, not Siberia. 08:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) More info from GamesCom During the first preview of Black Ops, viewers noticed that the normal yellow star marker wasn't on. This time, Treyarch have removed it from Black Ops. Olin believes that there still will be on-screen instructions in the game but you will have to clear out the area or follow your group to complete a task. 07:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It's just going to be words or a phrase with a dot underneath that will help you,no stars.Poop copter 16:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Galil ARM Proof (with dedication to Darkman 4 ) Confirmed? For me it's obvious:D Morihaus 08:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Added RGD-33 Proof. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RGD-33_grenade Russian soldier is carrying 2 RGD-33 grenades. Confirmed? About shotgun: idk which model is it but it's similar to Bekas M more than to Mossberg 500 and so. (forend shape is a key to recognize shotgun) http://world.guns.ru/shotgun/sh46-e.htm Morihaus 08:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It looks like a Galil to me, but I'd wait or a clearer image. . 10:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it does look like a Galil now. 10:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Nicely done. As for the Shotgun, I agree, especially as it makes more sense for a Russian shotgun to be in the hands of a Russian. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ammo Counter Maybe it should be pointed out that the Ammo Counter in Multiplayer Teaser uses numbers for ammo in the magazine also, not small lines like CoD4, WaW and MW2. BRX 10:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC)BRX Nice Catch! That will make things a bit easier when playing now. 16:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Bling? Do we know if bling is returningDarth smeg02 21:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :it looks like it will, as "AUG multiple attachments" can be found in the WMD E3 video and I think "multiple attachments" appears in the MP trailer. Darkman 4 21:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ThanksDarth smeg02 22:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) info =Black Ops Multiplayer info= Posted by NateRios430 on Jun 13, 2010 in Rumours | 91 commentsAs all of our readers know, one of the most highly anticipated features in the upcoming Treyarch title, Call of Duty: Black Ops, is the Multiplayer aspect of the game. To date, very little information has been released about the game’s multiplayer features and gamers have been anxiously awaiting news. We may, and I repeat, we may have found that long-awaited update. WoodysGamertag, one of the hosts of Painkiller Already, a popular gaming podcast focusing on first-person-shooter titles, received an insider tip about Black Ops’ multiplayer mode. WoodysGamertag said that while he can not vouch completely for his sources credibility, he says his source “…is an industry insider. I was skeptical until we traded emails. It’s very difficult to spoof your domain name.” So, without further ado, here is the intel that he received… Perks *Players may chose two perks and based on those choices, a third perk is chosen for you. *Commando has been removed. *One Man Army has been removed. *Scavenger no longer replenishes equipment (i.e. claymores, C4, etc). *Cold Blooded and Juggernaut are part of an armor system that the player wears. Killstreaks *At this point, the highest killstreak reward is for 15 kills *Killstreak rewards will not count towards your next killstreak. For example: if you receive a 5-killstreak reward, the kills gained by that killstreak will not move you towards your next killstreak reward. Killstreak rewards may only be earned through your main weapons. *Pavelow will return as a killstreak, although it has a feature unique to Black Ops. *UAV will return as a killstreak. *In addition to the Pavelow, there will be two other types of helicopters earned as killstreaks. *There is no Emergency Airdrop, but there is a Care Package killstreak reward. *The SR-71 Blackbird will be available as a killstreak reward. Weapons *The FAMAS will return, but not in a 3-round burst firing capacity. It will be fully automatic. *There will be no gun from the M4 family. *The M16 will return, still as a high-powered, high-accuracy weapon. *The tactical knife is no longer available, while a new knife will be available in it’s place: the ballistic knife. A ballistic knife has a detachable, spring-loaded blade designed to be fired a distance of approx. 6 meters at a rate of 39 MPH (63 km/h). *The claymore is classified as equipment, thus the Scavenger perk will not replenish it. *Grenades are not classified as equipment and will be replenished by Scavenger. New, confirmed guns include: *SIG commando – Assault Rifle *RPK – Light Machine Gun *Skorpion – Submachine Gun *PSG1 – Semi-auto Sniper Rifle *MAC11 – Machine Pistol Additionally, players will be able to bypass the Crouch position and go directly from Sprint to Prone. In effect, players will be able to sprint and drop flat onto their belly without having to crouch first. That is all of the intelligence that we have so far, and of course it must be taken with a grain of salt. Modern Warfare 2 gamers can remember back to a similar article being posted months before the game’s November release chock-full of misinformation. Time will tell if this news is true, but with E3 less than 24 hours away, be certain to check out our live-blog for continuing updates throughout the entire E3 expo. There is sure to be plenty of great gaming news and, of course, the highly-anticipated Black Ops info! :uh, thanks for the copy and paste? Darkman 4 03:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry dude, this has been posted on the wiki, like 4 time already, we all know who Woodysgamertag is. Everyone knows OMA and Commando will not be returning. Ya came on it late. Maj. Boner 04:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) weapons assult rifle ar-15 l85 sniper l96aw smg mini uzi mp5 grenade rgd-33 shotgun morihus That has to be the most poorly designed and incompltete list I have seen yet. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't get the point of this either. Darkman 4 03:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :^^^ Agreed. Maj. Boner 04:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) KS-23 and Makarov pistol? One of the summaries from today's press at Gamescom says that there's going to be a KS-23 shotgun and Makarov pistol in the game. Should we add those to our weapons page, or wait until we have a few screenshots? Darkman 4 03:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I'd wait until we get some screenshots. Then again, we have the G11 and China Lake GL on the page. (BTW, you misspelled "add" like "ass." :P) Chief z 04:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC)